The Adventures of Zelnite, The Great Thief
by Crayle
Summary: New story line, explains itself DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

New story line. This time about... Zelnite! There not gonna be too much romance here, but some. This will be an ongoing series about Zelnite, the great thief. Thanks and Enjoy!

Prologue

Somewhere in La Veda. A lone boy was crying in the corner of a dirty orphanage wall, his red hair smeared with dirty brown, and he clutched a green cloak around him, also dirty. Once again, he was the only child who hadn't been picked to go to a new home. It happened every year, and he was tired of it. He had to steal to survive, the old orphanage empty except for him. He looked up, blue eyes filled with anger, clashing against the sadness about his face. If he was gonna steal, he would steal, steal for orphans like him, who were also rejected by the upper classes like him. He threw on the cloak, and charged upstairs, rummaging in an old bureau. He withdrew many pouches and threads, both green. He sewed them into, onto, around (and every other preposition) his cloak, than he left the orphanage. Time to steal.

Many years later...

The boy, now a handsome man, hurtled through the street square, green cloak billowing in the wind, laughing as he watched the police try to catch up. He leapt over a fence, and flipped through the air, landing perfectly on his feet. There, he had lost them. But one of the police, a young man, managed to do the same, though he stumbled. He laughed and ran on, losing the young policeman in the sharp turns of the alley. He grinned, than slammed into someone, sending them both crashing to the floor. He whirled, bronze daggers out. A young boy, also with little daggers, was looking at him squarely in the eye. "I...I will hurt you if you c-come near to me!" The boy threatened. The young man chuckled. "What's your name, boy?" He said, putting both daggers away. "Leon." Replied the boy, also hiding his daggers. "You remind me of me when I was a young boy, Leon." The man said. The man chucked him a bag full of golden coins, or Zel. The boy, who was emaciated, looked at the man, astonished. "It's you." Leon said. "Who?" Replied the man. "Your the one they call Zelnite." Zelnite grinned. "Ah, that I am. Nice meeting you, Leon." Zelnite ran off, leaving the boy to wonder in amazement. Zelnite ran out of town, on his way to Ishgria, land of the rich.

Zelnite arrived three days later. He explored the alleys and streets, memorizing it all, that way he could escape when he needed to. He saw many stores worthy of being robbed, many unsuspecting candidates, their pockets jingling with soon to be stolen zel. He kept a watchful blue eye everywhere, no harm in being ready. He bumped into a man, whose richly adorned hat fell off of his shining, over greased hair. "Sorry sir." Zelnite said, helping the man up. "No trouble lad, no trouble." The man said in a jolly voice. Zelnite walked briskly away, and heard from afar the man exclaim, "My zel! Thief! Thief!" The crowd instantly turned into a mob, each hoping to catch the thief himself. Zelnite laughed, oldest trick in the book. He raced through an alley and leapt off of a trash can, grabbing a flag pole and swinging up onto the roof. He watched as the crowd sped by. That was easy. He snorted. Ishgria was lame, it might've been rich, but there was no challenge. Time to head out again. This time, he was going to the Kingdom of Sama.

He arrived at Sama joyfully. This was the kingdom of fun, where dwell the brave Knights of the world. He "borrowed" some money from a man to pay for rent at an inn he found close to the castle in the center of Sama. Time for some late night fun. He stole into the night, heading towards the castle. He looked about as he got to the wall. Good, no soldiers. He withdrew his trusty daggers, and used them to climb stealthily up the wall. He vaulted over it, landing silently on the stone pavement. All was quiet. He snuck into the courtyard, hiding in the shadows of the buildings. He cursed under his breath, all these building looked exactly the same, how was he gonna find the treasury? Got to do it manually. He looked in each window, searching for piles of zel and precious gems. He didn't find any Zel, but he found one precious gem, who was sleeping in her bed. With hair blue as sapphires, she was the prettiest girl Zelnite had ever seen. She looked barely sixteen years old. He grinned and stepped inside. He searched through a closet, nothing but clothes. She woke, looking around. He froze, hiding in the darkness of the room. She looked around a little while, than lay back down, but didn't fall asleep. Zelnite stayed stock still for over an hour, and just as he was beginning to think he would be paralyzed from lack of movement, she fell back asleep. He tiptoed past, and she leapt out of bed and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you?" She hissed. He smiled, and bowed. Or at least tried. "I am thief Zelnite, your lady." She glared at him. "A thief, huh? How'd you get in?" Zelnite smiled brightly, "I can assure you it wasn't hard. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are places to go, orphans to help." He shot forwar and kissed her, making her recoil. He instantly vanished out the window. She stared after him, dreamy expression on her face. Zelnite whisked off and located the treasury, stealing many riches and gems. "This'll do great good in the orphanages." He chuckled. "I can't really let you just leave with those." The blue haired girl said suddenly, leaning against the wall, sword in hand. He grinned. "Of course, otherwise you would be a bad excuse of a princess." Her stare hardened. "I'm a trained to deal with thieves like you." Zelnite flashed his white teeth. "Than by all means, try to stop me. But when I win, I surely must take these for the poor orphans." She glanced at him. "For the orphans? Not for you?" He nodded. "Orphans need these riches way more than you rich folk of the world, though I keep a trinket here and there, for living expenses only." She shrugged. "I'm afraid you'll have to steal somewhere else." He grinned. "But of course." She swiped at him with her sword, but he back flipped and smacked her with a bag full of Zel. She stumbled, but quickly regained her composure. She feinted for his legs, than with a quick flick of her wrist slashed at his face. He easily blocked both attacks and smashed his bag into her head, knocking her out. He stole a quick kiss, than departed, leaving in the leftover riches his mark. He had rearranged the pile to read in sparkling letters, 'Property of Zelnite.' He crossed the country's border as the sun rose, and quickly he went into the forest.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Zelnite: The Great Thief. Chapter 2.

He was hidden in the shadows of the forest, green cloak blending in to keep prying eyes away. He was on his way to Vriksha, to give some of Sama's money to the orphanages there. He grinned widely as he arrived at the gate. He didn't bother to use the gate, but easily vaulted over the wall. He came to each orphanage in the city, donating large amounts of Zel to them. They children knew him as The Zel Man, who gave them riches to have a better life, every year if he could. He smiled and handed out gifts to all the little children that came to him. He played at the orphanages all day, helping children when they needed it and playing with them their favorites games. The children were sad when he said he had to leave, but the eagerly looked forward to next time. He waved at set off, arriving at the Kingdom of Agni next. This wasn't a super rich kingdom, and he seldom raided it, but he felt good and needed some fun. He easily memorized the sharp turns of the alleys here, and also spotted a abandoned mine shaft for a hideout later. He lazily went to the wall of the kingdom. He vaulted over with great ease, and landed in the midst of some very surprised warriors. Zelnite laughed and took off, the men chasing him. He sped into a house and through the servants quarters, into the far side of the wall. He heard they're footsteps, and than they left.

Zelnite climbed out of the room, and searched for the treasury room. He located it with little difficulty, as it was guarded by about two dozen warriors. Shame. He wanted a real challenge. Nevertheless he giggled merrily and jumped into the crowd, slashing every piece of armor off. Two dozen men in nothing but their underclothes stared at the young thief. "Boys," he said. "Go and get yourselves proper clothes, while in the meantime, I will raid this treasury." They departed fast, knowing they were no match for the merry thief. He chuckled and raided the treasury, leaving only a few golden goblets. He heard running feet, and climbed to the rafters with his bags full of riches. He saw a few warriors and a knight of fire. The young boy looked around, then stamped his feet. They apparently thought the thief had escaped with his gold. He chuckled deeply, what foolish excuses of young men. To his horror, a single golden coin fell out of one of his bags, making a loud PING. He froze. The young boy looked at the coin, than slowly looked up at Zelnite. He stared, than cried out to the guards. Zelnite quickly lugged the sacks along the rafters to the small window. He kicked the panes out, and slipped through just as a few arrows hit the ceiling where he had been. Zelnite threw the gold down over the wall, and _jumpehered_ after it, he landed hard, jarring his bones, but got up and ran away into the forest. He grinned after a while of running, lost them. He heard a angry shout from the boy, and they left back to the kingdom. Zelnite counted "his" gold. The was enough for all the orphanages in La Veda. He pocketed a handful of coins, and travelled to La Veda. There he delivered gold evenly among the poorest orphanages, than to the not so poor ones. Zelnite grinned at a job well done. Than he thought of where to go next. He knew now: Bariura. There was many tales of secret treasures there, so he just had to get his hands on some.

He set off, asking directions to Bariura from several different townsfolk. He gathered all the information and made a map based on various landmarks and paths the people told him about. Time to see if the map was accurate. Luckily it was, minus a few tweaks here and there, and he came to the kingdom by sunset. He chuckled merrily. Time to see if the defenses were any good. He followed a trail into town, stopping at an inn for the night. By morning he was refreshed and ready, but he waited until cover of darkness. In the meantime he talked with many townsfolk about the defenses and got enough info to assume that the kingdom had some sort of secret weapon. Great. He went out, arriving at the wall as darkness set in. He again used his knives to climb to wall, this time peering over before vaulting. All was clear, and he leapt over, landing lightly on his feet. He whisked off, towards the building that looked like a large warehouse. That had to be the treasury room. He glanced in the window. Score. There were gleaming piles of Zel and jewels, plus a large amount of odd looking weapons. Unfortunately the place was heavily guarded. But, that(at least to Zelnite) was half the fun. He leapt in front of the guards. "Hey there, I'm here to take the gold." They blinked in shock. Finally one of the said, "Get him!" Zelnite laughed and parried a attack one of them threw at him. He moved gracefully, dodging and disarming with speed and apparent ease. In no time, the guards were on the floor, all knocked out. Zelnite yawned. "Pity," he muttered. "I didn't even break a sweat, I was hoping for a real challenge." He shrugged. Well, you couldn't have everything in life. He started scooping the gold into his bag when he heard a cold, beautiful voice. "I can't let you leave alive." He turned around. Standing there was the most beautiful girl Zelnote had ever seen, even more than the blue haired one. She was black haired, and wielded a great scythe. She wore underclothes with a trench coat. She looked coldly at him, making his heart go **Ka-thump Ka-thump Ka-thump**. He looked at her critically, taking in everything. So _here_ was the legendary treasure at Bariura.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three. I know, it's short, but I'm working on many things, so don't blame me.

Zelnite grinned at the young woman. "You must be this treasure's guardian." He said. She didn't answer. Zelnite frowned. "What's your name, pretty girl?" She looked coldly at him again. "Now why would I tell you?" Zelnite smiled. "Maybe because I'm a thief, and am about to steal all the treasure in this room." The girl snorted. "You may believe that, sir, but I assume that you will fail. Like every one before you." Zelnite winked. "Oh, but I am not like anyone. And call me Zelnite." "Well, than...Zelnite, you must be prepared to die." She said. "By the hand of Elza." Zelnite grinned. So, that was the beautiful lady's name.

"Well, my dear Elza, you must be prepared to be wrong!" He leapt over her, swinging his bag at her head, like he did with that blue haired girl. Elza easily avoided it, and sliced through his cloak, causing his daggers to fall out. She snagged them and stowed them somewhere on her. Zelnite hissed in annoyance. That was unexpected. He ran at her, and she blocked with her scythe. He slid under and came up right near her face, and since she was blocking in front with the handle of the scythe, he was stuck. He kissed her deeply, and she recoiled and smacked him with the scythe. He blocked with his daggers, which he had taken while he kissed her. He caught the edge for the scythe with both of his blades, and twisted sharply. She twisted with him, failing his attempt to disarm her. She cut his face, and he growled. Okay, no more being nice. He quickly jabbed at her, and while she blocked, he darted forward, twisting his blades around and around. Her scythe hit the floor. He kissed her deeply again, and she didn't try to stop him. Than he knocked her out with the hilt of his dagger. He got his gold and left, after putting something in the girl's pocket. That was harder than he would have thought a girl could be. He ran away happily, and after he hid the gold, he climbed a tree to sleep in. He dreamed of her, both of them kissing.

He made sure he memorized the path to Bariura, because he was gonna come there often. He distributed the gold to the orphanages, and left for another land. Maybe Atharva. He would see. Zelnite found himself constantly thinking of the young lady, and he grinned. Man, that girl was beautiful! Even though he beat her, he wouldn't have minded being her prisoner. Except, she wasn't gonna keep a prisoner. As she had stated, she would have killed him. He learned that the girl had a younger sister named Alice, and that Elza loved her more than anything. Well, that was nice to know. He knew now her weakness. But he wouldn't kidnap Alice, especially since she was a young girl. He would merely tell Elza that he knew what she held most dear.

He arrived at Atharva. The kingdom was small, but had its worth. He went to the treasury. What! There were no guards! Maybe the King thought that no one would ever steal from Athrava. Well, he was wrong. He passed a young boy, who ran off into the forest. They yellow haired boy was muttering about never returning. Zelnite grinned. Was Atharva really that bad? He easily raided the treasury, and made good time coming back to give it away. How boring was that! No adventure there. He didn't blame the boy running away. He would have too. Next up, Randall!


End file.
